Demons on Books
by Demonchild93
Summary: COMPLETE! Sesshoumaru and Koga are reviewing over classic books but wait there gay! It's really funny so come and read! Don't worry no guys kiss or anything like that!


So you know people, this part Sesshoumaru and Koga are gay! I don't think anybody is gay but I just felt like writing it! So work with me people! All Inuyasha characters are not mine and words they speak are not mine either it's a some what old show called "Living In Color" ok .  
"And Now, Public Access Tel um fan fiction presents Men on Books."  
  
We see Sesshoumaru in his everyday clothes but alas everything that is white is not pink and in his tail is...a pink bow. Koga also in his everyday clothing but everything that is brown is now...red.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sesshoumaru!" now some what of a girlie voice.  
  
"And I'm Koga!" also some what girlie.  
  
"And welcome to Men on Books!" they both say looking out at the audience. (AN: which is you! Hehe)  
  
"The show that looks at great literature from the past and present," Sesshoumaru says.  
  
"From a male point of view," Koga finishes.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Sesshoumaru says shaking his head.  
  
"Tonight we have a new sonsor."  
  
"Yes, and I'm tickled pink!" Sesshoumaru says swiping at his clothes with his hand," This show is brought to you by Wang."  
  
"Don't they make computers?" Koga asked.  
  
"Mm-Hmm."  
  
"Our first classic is a book called Robinson Crusoe," Koga picks up the book from the coffee table and holds it up," It's all about a story of a white man who suddenly finds himself stranded on a desert island and how he forms a beautiful friendship with a virile, yet submissive black man."  
  
"The author is Daniel Defoe. Now if he's anything like that cute little Willem Defoe I'll be his Friday, Saturday, and Sunday," he says as Koga smiles and puts the books down.  
  
"Hear, hear," Koga says.  
  
"Our next books id Little Women," picking the book up."  
  
"Hated it!" they both tilt there head and say at the same time, Koga puts that book down and picks another one up.  
  
"Then of coarse there's Little Men." Koga says and they both look at each other and both say," Hated it." Sesshoumaru reaches over and picks up book.  
  
"Then we have Roughing It. It's a happy tale," he smirks.  
  
"Yes, this is about a men romping through the wilderness at a time when our country was still open to exploration," Koga says.  
  
"It was written by Samuel Langhorne Clemens known to most people as Mark Twain." Sesshoumaru says glancing over at Koga.  
  
"You know, if I ever had a son, I'd love to name him Longhorne," Koga said looking at Sesshoumaru who only arched a eye brow.  
  
"If you ever had a son, I'll grow my other arm back," he said smiling while Koga only huffed.  
  
"Oh you gonna make me read you on public access!" Koga said harshly.  
  
"Don't get mad," Sesshoumaru replied and rubbed Koga's hand," Look, I know who I am. Do you?" he smiles and Koga blew bubbles at his with his bubble necklace thing.  
  
"Come on, show me them little pearlies," as Koga began to smile and blush," Now, that's the Koga I know."  
  
"Now we're coming to the last book which is truly my personal favorite," Koga said and picked up the book," This one's called Moby Dick," he said smiling.  
  
"Open the portholes, there's a man overboard!" Sesshoumaru said smiling," I get goose-pimple just thinkin' about that big Mr. Moby!" he said looking at Koga.  
  
"Uh, red light. Uh, excuse me, Mr. Moby, is a whale." Koga pointed out to him.  
  
"I bet he is," Sesshoumaru replied shaking his head.  
  
"This books gets the yet-unheard-of Zorro Snape, in "Z" formation," Koga said and both of them snapped there fingers in a Z formation.  
  
"You know, I really got wrapped up in this story of men on the open sea danger lurkin around every corner. And them all snuggled up in them tiny little cabins. Just made me want to hoist my sall and shove off with them," Koga said looking at Sess.  
  
"Me too, I'd pay top dollar just to be a stow away in that story," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Oh ditto. Well that's our show for tonight.."  
  
"Yes, join us next time when we'll be reviewing some of Dickens."  
  
"Yes, we'll be talking about the classic A Tale Of Two Cities."  
  
"I hope one of them is San Francisco," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Me too!" Koga replied," bye bye," both of them waved and the curtains close.  
  
Thank you hope you like it! Review please! Gotta go!!  
  
runs away with Sesshoumaru and Koga hot on my trail 


End file.
